Brûlons nos ailes avant l'heure
by JackB
Summary: Quand le petit génie de l'équipe s'éprend du vétéran, cela peut réveillé des passions jusqu'alors inconnue.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, me revoilà avec cette fois-ci une histoire sur Reid et Gideon

Je trouve que ce couple, meme si il est un peu atypique, est très sympa et je regrette qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fanfic dessus ^^ je m'appuie sur la première saison, les premier épisode je fait d'ailleurs référence au 6 épisode il y à d'ailleurs un moment (20:11 minute) que j'adore et que je pourrait regarder en boucle mais qui n'as rien à voir avec l'histoire.

Bref sinon j'ai décidé de faire de petit chapitre (1000 mots environ) c'est totalement volontaire et c'est parce que j'en avait envie ^^ je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire, mais je ne pense pas que ça dépassera 5/6 chapitres

voila bon je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

Gideon avait trouver sur le sol des bureaux du BAU un journal. Sa couverture était de cuir et il se fermait avec une petite ficelle. Quelqu'un avait du le perdre, mais quand il l'avait trouvé, il était seul dans les bureaux, tout le monde étaient partie se reposer chez eux. Ayant la flemmardise de remonter dans ses locaux y déposé le journal pour le rendre demain, Gideon décida qu'il valait mieux l'emporter chez lui, ça ne coûtait rien de le garder sur lui une journée.

Il partie donc des bureaux. Une fois chez lui il jeta le journal sur son canapé sans plus de considération. Il se prépara un bon repas et alla se poser devant sa télé, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que des films minable, des jeux et des émissions plus barbante les une que les autres. Il souffla de mécontentement tout en continuant à zapper. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le carnet. Il ne l'avait pas ouvert et ne savait donc pas à qui il appartenait. Après avoir éteint l'écran de la télévision, il saisit l'objet perdu et l'ouvrit. Il fallait bien qu'il sache à qui il appartenait pour pouvoir ensuite le restituer. Mais malheureusement il n'était pas signé, il feuilleta légèrement puis se dit qu'avec ses talents profiler, il pouvait bien analyser l'écriture et les mots pour y trouver son propriétaire. Il prit une page au hasard feignant de ne pas être gêner de ne pas respecter l'intimité de la personne qui avait écrit sur le carnet. Ce qu'il lu le sidéra.

« mon mentor » « fier de moi » « cœur qui palpite » « frisson » « désir »

Il referma le carnet et réalisa ce qu'il venait de lire. Ce n'était en théorie que des paroles, des pensées, des divagations, des souvenirs, mais « mon mentor » et « fier de moi » lui rappelait clairement quand un mois avant Reid après avoir tuer un homme se confiait à lui, inquiet de ne pas ressentir du mal être après avoir prit une vie. Il lui avait dit, sur la fin qu'il était fier de lui. C'était donc son carnet, c'était lui qui avait écrit ces mots, mais Gideon n'était pas sur de vouloir comprendre la suite. Il rouvrit le carnet de cuir et relu la page, encore et encore. Il ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt ne voulais pas comprendre. Il referma une nouvelle fois le journal et le posa sur sa table basse puis partie se coucher. Mais avant de passer le pas de la porte, il se retourna et reprit le carnet. Ça le perturbait trop pour qu'il laisse ça de coté.

Il s'allongea dans son lit, reprit le journal et décida de lire d'autres pages. Il confirma qu'il appartenait bien à Reid, mais rien de ce qu'il lit ne le rassura. Pour le plus jeune de l'équipe il était comme un père, un référent, un pilier sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer. Il voyait cette relation comme tel, de l'extérieur elle était vu comme tel, mais du point de vue de Reid c'était totalement différent. Plus profond, plus impliquer, il donnait beaucoup plus de valeur à cette relation, il dépassait le stade de l'amitié pour se plongée dans.. L'amour.. Gideon utilisa le mot avec précaution. Il frissonna en y pensant, non il devait faire erreur, mais chaque page qu'il lisait qui parlait de lui le faisait revenir à ce si compliquer sentiment qu'est l'amour.

Il déposa le carnet et frotta son visage de ses mains en soufflant bruyamment. Ainsi le petit génie introvertie, si fragile et soumit, si jeune et inexpérimentée de l'équipe c'était éprit de lui, un vétéran dans le domaine du profilage, le plus vieux de l'équipe. Était-ce vraiment possible ? Il préférait croire que tout cela n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût mais savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

Point positif et il n'en aurait douter, rien de ce qu'il y avait écrit dans ce carnet sur lui n'était réellement déplacé. On aurait davantage dit que cela ressemblait au journal d'une jeune fille éprise qui comprenait pas vraiment ses sentiments et cherchait en écrivant à extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais Reid n'était pas une adolescentes ou une gamine, c'était un jeune homme certes extrêmement précoce, mais absolument pas expérimenter en ce qui concerne les relations plus qu'amical. Ça aurait déjà été bien si il avait eu une petite amie un jour, ou une amoureuse, quelque chose de ce genre. Mais pour quelqu'un qui avait passer son bac à 12ans et aussi peu sur de lui, c'était quasiment peine perdu. Mais dans un sens il ne pouvait pas excuser les mots qu'il avait lu.

Second point positif, Reid ne lui avait jamais rien dit et jamais rien sous entendu, jamais fait de geste équivoque, rien. Il espérait qu'il s'en tiendrait à ça et préférait le voir écrire dans un journal plutôt que de venir en face de lui.

Le lendemain, Morgan arriva dans les bureaux et trébucha sur quelques choses.

- Aie, tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu marche ? Interpella une voix au niveau du sol.

- Reid ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Demanda Derek.

- J'ai perdu quelque chose hier, j'ai du le faire tomber alors je cherche.

- C'est quoi ?

- Rien d'important, mais c'est important. Derek sourcilla.

- C'est important ou pas important ?

- C'est important mais ce n'est pas grand chose. Répondit Spencer.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non non c'est bon.

- On à une affaire, tous dans la salle de réunion. Les coupa Hotchner.

Reid se redressa et regard Derek partir vers la salle. Gideon le poussa légèrement pour lui signifier qu'il était derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisait par terre ? Demanda t-il.

- Salut ! Je cherchait quelque chose. Répondit-il.

- Ça peut être ? Fit Gideon en montrant le carnet.

- Ah oui, c'est ça. Se précipita le jeune docteur. Où l'avez vous trouver ?

- Par terre hier soir.

- Ah j'ai du le faire tomber.

Ils se toisèrent un instant. Gideon était perplexe et avait du mal à le cacher, il avait encore plus de mal à parler normalement avec son protéger.

- Vous l'avez lu ? Demanda Spencer d'un air un peu grave.

Gideon ne répondit pas et continua à le regarder.

- Vous l'avez lu ! Réitéra-t-il d'un ton plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif.

- On à une affaire. Fit Jason en partant vers la salle.

Reid resta perplexe un instant puis rangea son carnet dans son sac et se dirigea lui aussi jusqu'à la réunion.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? n'hésitez pas à me dire dans les commentaires

pour l'instant j'ai mis rated T mais il est possible que je l'as passe en M si je décide ou non de restez évasif sur certaine scène, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà après un petit moment avec la suite ^^ désolé je poste beaucoup moins vite que d'habitude mais je suis en pleine révision et je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire.

Enfin bref ^^ j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, elle vous semblera peut être un peu ennuyeuse mais la suite sera plus intéressante ^^

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos review il est vrai que c'est un couple assez atypique mais je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de potentiel dans les deux première saisons. C'est vrai que Gideon ne semble pas encore répondre au sentiment de Spencer mais ça viendra ^^

Je rappel que j'écris cette fanfic de manière légère, je ne me casse pas trop la tête alors je suis désolé si jamais les perso sont un peu OCC ...

* * *

Reid réagissait comme il le faisait d'habitude, avec ses particularités, ses manies et tout ce qui faisait si bien sa personne. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturber par le faite qu'il est lu son journal. Comme s'il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais put faire une chose pareil, lui son mentor en qui il avait une confiance absolue.

Pourtant Gideon était presque sur que Reid avait comprit, mais apparemment non. Lui n'arrivait pas à réagir normalement avec le plus jeune de l'équipe. Il l'observait, l'examinait, tentait de repérer tout écart de conduite à son égard. Mais il n'y avait rien dans les actions et les mots de Spencer qui laissait penser qu'il était amoureux de lui. Pourtant les mots dans le journal... ça voudrait dire que le frêle garçon cachait bien son jeu.

Il fit tout ce qu'il peut pour éviter le plus jeune, voir l'ignorait presque dans les jours qui suivirent, pendant l'enquête. Bien évidement Reid le remarqua mais ne dit rien, ni ne fit de remarque. Quand l'affaire fut enfin terminer ils rentrèrent tous, Spencer interpella son supérieur.

- Hotch, je peux vous parler ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui viens on vas dans mon bureau.

Les deux hommes entrèrent et s'assirent.

- Je t'écoute ! Incita le chef d'équipe.

- Je trouve que Gideon est un peu bizarre, par hasard vous ne seriez pas ce qui le perturbe ? Il ne me parle plus et m'évite. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui aurait put le vexer ? Parce que je ne vois pas moi. Expliqua le plus jeune.

- Oui c'est vrai que j'ai remarquer ça, mais non il ne m'as parler de rien.

- Ah bon d'accord. Bon bin je vous laisse, s'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Fit Spencer en partant et en remerciant son supérieur.

Il commençait à se faire tard et progressivement les membres de l'équipe partait chez eux se détendre enfin. Hotchner interpella Gideon quand tout le monde fut partie. Il lui proposa un petit verre que le vétéran accepta.

- Alors de quoi tu veux me parler ? Demanda Gideon. Il y a des problèmes avec Strauss ?

- Non c'est de Reid que je veux te parler. Jason se redressa dans son fauteuil et prit un air plus dur.

- Il y à quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?

- Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure, il m'as dit que tu l'évitais et ne lui parlais presque plus, ça avait l'air de le toucher. Il s'inquiétait de savoir si il avait fait quelque chose de mal par rapport à toi.

- Je veux juste qu'il commence à se débrouiller tout seul. Justifia Gideon.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, c'était plutôt comme si tu le fuyait. Répondit Hotchner.

Gideon avala un bonne gorgée du liquide brun qui lui brûla la gorge avant de réchauffer son ventre. Il souffla ensuite tout en regardant son ami qui attendait sa réponse.

- Il s'est passer quelque chose ? Incita Hotch.

- La veille de prendre cette affaire, j'ai trouver un carnet dans les bureaux, j'étais le seul à ce moment là. Je l'ai prit pour l'emporter avec moi et le rendre le lendemain, mais je voulais savoir à qui il appartenait du coup je l'ai un peu lu, vu qu'il n'était pas signer. Il était à Reid. Expliqua Jason.

- Et alors ? Avoir perdu un carnet justifie que tu l'ignore ? Ricana Aaron.

- Non, c'est plutôt ce que j'ai lu qui m'inquiète. Sourcilla-t-il.

- Raconte !

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, c'est bizarre, il à écrit plein de chose dans ce carnet, certain passage parle de moi.. et disons pas de façon correcte. Tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Hotch sourcilla.

- C'est à dire ? Comment ça pas correcte ?

- De façon sexuel, je revoit encore les mots « passion », « désir », « envie », « palpitation », « attirance », enfin tu voit le topo. Je ne voit rien dans ce qu'il fait ou dit qui traduise ça, mais dans ce qu'il écrit c'est clair qu'il est comme amoureux de moi, ou qu'en tout cas exprime des envies à mon égard qui ne sont pas... Enfin déjà je suis un homme, je suis bien plus vieux que lui, je pourrais être son père et j'entretiens un peu ce genre de relation avec lui, je suis son mentor.

- Hum, je comprend ton inquiétude, pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de lui en parler ? Proposa le patron.

- J'hésite, je ne me voit pas trop de parler de ça avec lui.

- Dans ce cas je peut lui faire savoir ce que tu pense, pour au moins qu'il comprenne.

- Je suis désolé de te déranger avec ça. Fit Gideon.

- Non ne t'en fait pas, c'est normal pour un chef de veillé sur son équipe.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent au bout d'un petit moment repartant chacun chez eux. Le lendemain Hotchner convoqua Reid dans son bureau.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une question à te poser. Es-tu amoureux de Gideon ? Fit Hotchner, prenant de court le jeune homme qui baissa la tête immédiatement et se renferma sur lui même, avant d'essayé de prendre une posture plus sur de lui pour mentir.

- N.. non. Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- C'est bon on sais tous que tu ne sais pas mentir, alors n'essayais pas. Intima Hotchner.

- Écoutez j'ai jamais...

- Il à trouver ton carnet et l'as lu, ça le gêne de savoir que tu pense ça de lui et que tu ressent ça pour lui. Expliqua Hotchner.

- Mais j'ai jamais rien dit, jamais rien fait qu'il le laisse pensé, il n'avait pas à le lire, je ne pense pas à mal. Se justifia Spencer absolument gêner d'avoir cette discutions et se renfermant sur lui même.

- J'imagine bien, mais tu te rend compte qu'il pourrait être ton père.

- Oui, oui je sais bien, mais mon esprit, il marche tout seul, je ne peut pas m'en empêcher. Dit-il en baissant la tête pour éviter de regarder son supérieur.

Hotchner voyait bien que c'était un sujet délicat pour son agent, il n'avait pas du tout l'air sur de lui. Totalement gêner et honteux.

- Tu est gay ? Demanda t-il plus pour se renseigner que pour l'accuser.

- Je.. Je sais pas. Répondit d'une voix basse Spencer.

- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu. Fit Hotch après avoir à peine comprit ce que son agent avait dit.

- Je sais pas. Répéta Spencer un peu plus fortement.

- Tu sais c'est peut être simplement de l'admiration que tu as pour lui et tu t'es simplement tromper en analysant se que tu ressentait. Essaya de rassurer le chef d'équipe.

- Je ne pense pas. Répondit Reid.

- Tu devrais lui en parler. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir deux agents qui ne se parle plus pour une histoire de sentiments même pas avouer. Spencer bougeait ses mains en les tordant dans tout les sens il se recroquevilla davantage sur son fauteuil.

- Oui ! Dit-il d'une petit voix presque fluette puis rajouta. Si vous voulez me virer pour ça, je n'y opposerais pas de résistance.

- Tu veux démissionner ?

- Non, non mais si vous trouvez cela nécessaire alors faite le.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te virer, ni toi, ni Gideon. Répondit-il.

- D'accord. Il se leva et commença à partir, puis se retourna vers Hotchner la tête toujours baissé et les épaules relever en signe de protection. Je suis désolé ! Dit-il avant de passer le pas de la porte.

Hotchner s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. « Le petit génie et le vétéran » pensa t-il. Il sourit, ricana presque et retourna à ses papiers.

Reid de son coté stressait tout seul dans son coin. Quel idée il avait eu de perdre son carnet, il l'avait presque toujours dans son sac et regrettait finalement. Maintenant son ami et mentor lui en voulait et il allais devoir s'excuser. Il sortit plus tôt des bureaux, n'ayant pas d'affaire en ce moment il pouvait se le permettre surtout qu'il avait avancer sur ses dossiers à consulté. Il voulais allez acheter une bonne bouteille de vin en guise de cadeau de pardon à son mentor. Ce soir il irait frapper à sa porte, même si cela l'angoissait au plus au point.

* * *

Je trouve que j'ai fait un hotch un peu trop coulant et un Gideon un peu trop "je sais pas quoi faire" mais bon .

sinon j'ai une petite question ^^ vous aimeriez voir un Lemon (scène assez cru) ou juste un Lime (scène davantage suggérer)


	3. Chapter 3

Dans la foulé j'ai écris la suite donc voilà ^^

amusez vous bien, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Gideon était rentrer chez lui, paisiblement en essayant de se détendre. Il entendit quelqu'un sonner à sa porte, et se leva en grommelant et alla ouvrir à l'intrus qui s'invitait chez lui en ce milieux de soirée. Il vit son protéger devant sa porte, bien qu'un peu loin sur le porche. Il était droit comme un piquet et semblait s'être fait statuer.

- Reid ? Appela t-il. Mais il ne reçu aucune réponse, Il insista. REID !

- Ah pardon ! Bonsoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Reid lui tendit une bouteille de vin, qu'il prit perplexe.

- Je suis venue pour euh m'excuser. Fit-il en baissant la tête et en regardant le sol, presque en piétinant.

- T'excuser ? Répéta Gideon.

- Oui, je sais que vous avez lu mon carnet. Il se racla la gorge. Mais, je ne pensais pas à mal et je ne voudrais pas que notre relation professionnel se détériore par ma faute et dérange l'équipe. Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Répéta t-il.

Gideon le regardait faire presque en s'amusant doucement. C'était drôle de voir ce pique à brochette vivant s'excuser tout penaud, la tête baissé, la voix tremblante, probablement les mains moite, piétinant légèrement le sol et se tordant les mains de stresse. Il comprit à quel point ça avait du être difficile de venir jusqu'à lui pour s'excuser de quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait que penser et écrire en secret. Il l'entendit s'excuser encore et encore.

- Ok. Répondit-il pour faire taire le petit génie.

- D'accord, encore désolé. Bonne nuit et à demain au travail. Fit Spencer en levant légèrement les yeux avant de partir avec une démarche de chien battu.

- Attend. Le retint le vétéran.

Spencer se retourna vivement, pensant recevoir une remontrance ou une phrase blessante, mais ne reçu qu'une invitation à entrer. Il hésita, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais en même temps tout ce problème c'était lui qui l'avait créer. Peut être que Gideon préférait lui faire la moral à l'intérieur. Dans un sens il ne pouvait pas refuser, il le méritait après tout. Il accepta en voyant l'insistance de son mentor et entra peu sur de lui dans la maison.

- Tu es déjà venu ici, alors pose tes affaires et quitte l'entrer au moins. Intima Gideon en voyant toujours Reid planter sur le carrelage au pas de la porte, n'osant bouger ni poser ses affaires et regardant ses pieds.

- Euh oui. Fit-il. Il posa prudemment ses affaires, enleva son manteau et pénétra dans le salon.

Gideon avait sortit deux verres et était en train de dé-bouchonner la bouteille de vin que Reid lui avait amener. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été un peu dur avec le gringalet. Il était jeune, était loin d'avoir vécu les même expériences que les autres adolescents, il n'avait sûrement jamais eu de petite amie, ni vraiment côtoyer se genre de relation. Il devait sûrement encore se chercher au niveau de sa sexualité, et même si il savait qu'il était homosexuel, ça ne résoudrait pas le problème de l'expérience. Il allait donc lui en parler, mais il fallait d'abord le rassurer et laisser de coté ses propre états d'âmes. Il lui tendit un verre remplie du liquide bordeaux, presque noir qui laissait filtrer de doux embrun fruité. Reid l'attrapa prudemment et trinqua avec méfiance avec son mentor. Ils allèrent s'asseoir Gideon s'installant sur son fauteuil favoris et Reid à l'opposé de lui sur un bord de canapé. Il n'était absolument pas à l'aise.

- On fait une partie d'échec ? Proposa Gideon pour tenter d'apporter un climat plus propice à la discutions. Reid acquiesça. Je te laisse allez le chercher.

Reid se leva et alla dans la salle à manger, il y avait un buffet où était entreposer un jolie échiquier avec de belle pièces en plomb. Il le prit et le ramena dans le salon. Il commencèrent à jouer. Au bout de quelque minute il prit la parole.

- Reid, tu est homosexuel ? Demanda t-il. Le plus jeune releva la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Il bougea une pièce de l'échiquier.

- Tu es attirer par les hommes ? Tu les regarde plus que tu ne devrais ? Gideon déplaça son cavalier.

- Peut être, écoutez on es pas obligé de parler de ça. Fit-il d'une voix angoissé.

- Moi je pense qu'on devrait.

- Je me suis déjà excusé ! Se plaignit Spencer.

- Ça n'as rien à voir avec ça. Si tu es homosexuel, ce n'est pas une tare, tu n'as pas à le cacher si s'est ce que tu es.

- Je sais bien, mais ce n'est pas non plus une qualité ni le genre de chose que l'on crie sous tout les toits.

- Bon et alors ! Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez moi ? Demanda Gideon de manière assuré.

Le plus jeune tiqua. Qu'est-ce que Gideon avait à lui poser ce genre de question ? Il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. De son coté le plus vieux avait finalement décidé qu'après tout ce n'était pas bien grave, mais voulais surtout comprendre pourquoi le plus jeune avait de tel sentiments à son égard, ça l'intriguait.

- Quoi ? Réagit Spencer en faisant tomber la pièce de l'échiquier qu'il était en train de bouger.

- Bin oui, pour que tu es une tel réaction à mon égard c'est qu'il doit bien avoir quelque chose qui te captive, qui te charme non ? Sinon pourquoi tu aurais écrit ce que tu as écrit ? Provoqua t-il.

- Arrêter ça s'il vous plaît ! Se plaignit-il en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

- C'est parce que je suis proche de toi ? Que je t'aide ? C'est parce que tu me trouve attirant ? Je suis bien plus vieux que toi et Morgan est sans doute plus beau que moi. Alors pourquoi ? Explique moi ! Que je te comprenne.

- Euh.

- C'est parce que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu attend de moi ? Que je réponde à tes sentiments ? Du sexe ? Demanda t-il de façon assez agressive et impatiente.

Reid tiqua à nouveau, il bougea une pièce de l'échiquier et susurra un léger « Échec et mat » signifiant qu'il avait gagner la partie. Il se leva rapidement attrapa ses affaires et courut presque jusqu'à la sortie pour éviter les questions plus que gênante que son mentor était en train de lui poser. Il n'avait pas imaginer une seule seconde que ça prendrais cette tournure, il ne savais pas lui, il n'avait jamais osé réfléchir sérieuse à tout ça, il n'avait aucune réponse à donner à Gideon. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était amoureux et encore il hésitait en ce demandant si c'était vraiment le cas.

Il alla pour ouvrir la porte et sortir quand une puissante mains se plaqua contre le bois et l'effraya le faisant se retourner pour apercevoir Gideon qui l'avait suivit et qui de toute évidence n'avait pas l'intention de le laissé partir. Il bafouilla quelque mots, légèrement apeurer par cette situation.

- Ah eu écoutez, j.. je.

- Tu comptais fuir ? Le coupa Gideon.

Il le fixait dans les yeux et Reid détourna bien vite les siens se collant davantage contre la porte pour tenter de s'écarter du corps de son mentor et tenter de fuir. Il était plus qu'apeurer, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, tremblant presque sous la pression soudaine qu'il devait subir.

- Reid, explique moi ! Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Spencer en le gardant bloquer contre la porte.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas vous répondre. Bafouilla t-il. Gideon souffla.

- Et tu veux savoir ? Demanda t-il d'une voix plus douce pour tenter de rassurer et de détendre le plus jeune qui semblait stresser comme jamais.

- eo.. oui ! Dit-il doucement en fermant les yeux comme s'il allait se recevoir un coup de couteau.

La réponse figea Gideon, il se rendit compte qu'il était allez trop loin. Il aurait préférer que Spencer lui dise non et que tout cela ne soit qu'un simple malentendu. Mais non le plus jeune souhaitais vraiment découvrir ce « genre » de chose, même aussi effrayé il n'avait pas mentit. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était encore plus rapprocher de Reid et avait son corps presque coller au sien. Il voyait bien qu'il voulait fuir car il tentait encore de se reculer même si ce n'était pas possible. Sa poitrine qui se soulevait frôlait à chaque fois sa chemise. Ils étaient vraiment proche. Voyant le silence de son mentor Reid prit la parole.

- Et vous ? Pourquoi vous insistez alors que je n'ai rien fait ni rien demander ? Demanda t-il d'une voix peu sur.

Gideon releva la tête vers le plus jeune. C'était quoi cette question ? Il n'en savait rien lui, l'envie de savoir. Mais oui pourquoi autant insister ?

- Je sais pas. Avoua t-il.

Ça leur faisaient une belle jambe, aucun des deux ne savait réellement le pourquoi du comment. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Reid se détendit un peu. Puis dans un élan qu'il ne saurait expliquer, il posa doucement ses lèvres contre celle de Gideon. C'était un baisé chaste et délicat qui dura un petit moment, ni trop long ni trop court. Reid avait fermer les yeux tandis que Gideon les avait un peu écarquiller ce demandant ce qu'il se passait, puis trouvant ensuite que les lèvres de Spencer était chaude et douce.

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir agit ainsi. Il arriva néanmoins à ouvrir la porte et s'apprêta à sortir avant de mourir de honte, mais sentit qu'on fermait la porte une nouvelle fois. Gideon avait taper dedans pour l'empêcher de sortir. Il se retourna prés à donner toutes les excuses du monde mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà elle se faisait happer par les lèvres Gideon. Leurs baisé auparavant chaste et doux c'était transformer en un baisé beaucoup plus passionnelle et beaucoup plus « French Kiss ». Leur langue se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à bouger de concert. Spencer contracta son corps, un peu perturber par ce soudain échange, mais répondait tout de même au baisé.

Quand enfin ils se libérèrent, ce sont des regards à la fois d'incompréhension, de gêne et de désir qu'ils se jetèrent. Reid ouvrit la porte pour la troisième fois et arriva enfin à sortir. Il se précipita jusqu'à sa petite voiture et grimpa rapidement dedans avant de démarrer. Il n'avait même pas dit bonne nuit à Gideon, mais il n'était pas vraiment en état de réfléchir à ce moment là.

Le plus vieux ferma doucement sa porte voyant Spencer partir. Une fois qu'elle fut fermer, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait perdu la tête ou quoi ? Il l'avait bien embrasser non ? Il toucha ses lèvres et repensa directement à la délicieuse sensation qu'il avait ressentit. Reid n'embrassait pas spécialement bien, mais il trouvait quand même que c'était agréable. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil et tenta de rationalisé la situation. En vain. Il ne put que rejeter la faute à Reid. C'était lui qui avait commencer. Mais au fond de lui il savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose expliquant son acte. Un semblant de sentiments refoulé qu'il avait laissé s'exprimer. Reid en était le catalyseur, mais c'était lui qui l'avait pousser à ça.

Mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Comment devait-il réagir le lendemain avec Spencer ? Il avait ouvert la boite de pandore et espérait ne pas avoir à s'en mordre les doigts plus tard.

* * *

Alors ça vous à plut ? Vous pensez qu'ils vont réagir comment nos deux agents ? ^^

n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous en ce beau dimanche (oui parce que le jour ou je poste il fait beau xD)

me revoilà avec un petit chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, après le baisé fougueux, vous avez le droit au réaction de gosse de nos deux profilers ^^ navré que Gideon soit un peu OCC mais ça vas changer ;)

Sinon pour en revenir au couple rare ou même inexistant j'avoue que le Hotch/Spencer n'est pas très fournit et ce serais cool d'en voir plus. Mais sinon j'ai fait la liste des couples entre mec que l'on ne voit pas ^^ (et oui à mes heures perdu j'aime faire ce genre de chose un peu inutile)

Hotch/Dereck il y a une fic et c'est l'une des miennes (hahaha la blague)

Hotch/Gideon il y en à plein en anglais et même des rated M mais zéro en français (en meme temps je voit pas trop comment les mettre ensemble xD)

Hotch/Rossi normalement il y en à une en français si je me souvient bien

Derek/Gideon pareil il y en à en anglais et pas en français

Derek/Rossi même chose

il y à même du Gideon/Rossi (bon je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment des couples parce que je ne li pas l'anglais mais il y a quand meme des fic rated M)

Tout ça pour dire que je jalouse les américains et les anglais T.T je sais pas si je vais me prendre la mission de faire une fic sur chaque couple en meme temps il y en a certain je me demande vraiment comment on peut les mettre ensemble ^^ (peut être que vous aurez des idées ;) sait-on jamais xD)

Bon je vous laisse lire le chapitre et j'arrête de raconter ma vie et celle de la communauté FF ;) enjoy

* * *

Spencer arriva au parking des bureau du FBI. Il se dirigea prestement vers l'ascenseur à appuya sur le niveau qui le mènerais à l'entrer où il pourrait prendre un autre ascenseur pour rejoindre son bureau. Il sursauta quand il vit une main retenir l'ascenseur et cru mourir d'effrois en voyant Gideon entrer. Ce dernier resta impassible mais on pouvait voir qu'il était troublé et gêné.

Les portes se refermèrent et c'est en silence qu'ils montèrent, aucun n'osaient parler, ils se rappelaient trop la vielle au moment du dérapage. Spencer c'était encore une fois un peu recroquevillé dans son coin et jouait nerveusement avec un boucle de son sac. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent en haut c'est d'un même pas qu'il rentrèrent dans l'autre ascenseur. Tout les deux avaient secrètement espérer que l'autre pouvais avoir autre chose à faire. Quelqu'un à voir, un papier à déposé bref, n'importe quoi qui les empêcherais d'être ensemble. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas et ils devraient monter tout les étages ensemble. Gideon regarda au plafond soupirant presque et se précipita hors de l'ascenseur une fois leur destination atteinte. Spencer avança plus doucement pour laisser son chef prendre de l'avance et grimper dans son bureau, il s'assit au sien et souffla un bon coup. Morgan arriva derrière lui et le fit sursauter.

- Alors beau gosse, une à passer une bonne soirée hier soir ? Ricana le brun.

- Quoi ? S'indigna Spencer.

- Tes pas allez draguer ?

- Que.. quoi.. eu.. je.. non.. euh.. quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Bafouilla t-il.

- Oula, ça vas ? C'était juste une question.

- Bin euh non, je crois pas. S'emmêla t-il.

- Tu ne crois pas ? Bref, hier il y avait la soirée brésil dans l'un des quartiers les plus fêtard de la ville je voulais t'y emmener mais tu as filer si rapidement.

- J'avais quelque chose à faire.

- Les gars on à une affaire indiqua Émilie. JJ nous attend.

Toute l'équipe se réunit dans la salle de conférence prêt à travailler à l'arrestation d'un nouveau tueur. Le briefing se passa rapidement et ils partirent à l'aéroport pour Los Angeles.

- Reid, toi et Gideon vous allez chez le médecin légiste. JJ et moi on ira interroger les parents des victime. Morgan et Émilie vous allez sur la scène de crime.

- Eu Hotchner ? Dit-il en se tordant les mains.

- Oui qu'est qu'il y a Reid ?

- Je préférerais allez sur la scène de crime.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne faut pas deux personnes pour allez au médecin légiste, et je voudrais voir la scène de crime de mes propres yeux, ça m'intrigue. Inventa t-il pour se justifier.

- Ok. Gideon ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller seul ?

- Non non ne t'en fait pas.

Ce petit manège dura pendant les deux semaine d'enquête. Reid et Gideon s'évitaient et bien vite l'équipe le remarqua. En particulier Morgan qui se proposa pour aller interroger Hotchner qui ne semblait pas s'en inquiété ou alors cachait bien son jeu.

Le brun frappa à la porte de son chef qui finissait ses rapports.

- Entrez.

- Hotch ! Appela Morgan.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda t-il.

- Je voulais vous parler d'un truc.

« Pourvu qu'il ne me dise pas qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un dans l'équipe, j'ai déjà assez a faire avec les deux autres. » Pensa t-il en vitesse.

- Raconte !

- Je trouve que Reid et Gideon s'évite, mais quand on aborde le sujet avec eux, ils changent de sujet, il s'est passer quelque chose entre eux ?

- Au dernière nouvelle, pas grand chose. Laisse leur un peu de temps. Expliqua Hotchner en restant évasif.

- Leur laisser du temps ? Comment ça ? Sourcilla Derek en ne comprenant pas.

- Tu verra.

- Bon ok.

Il sortit laissant passer. Ce n'était pas vraiment génial de ne pas savoir mais bon il n'allait pas non plus trop s'en mêler.

Deux semaines de plus passèrent où Gideon et Spencer ne se contentait de dialogue minimum. Hotchner commençait à sérieusement en avoir marre. Ils voulaient les laisser se débrouiller seul, mais il ne sais comment ils s'étaient débrouiller pour ne plus se parler et tout le monde dans l'équipe l'avait remarquer si il ne voulais pas que la direction s'en mêle il allait devoir agir avant elle. Il convoqua Gideon dans son bureau et lança directement le sujet.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Reid ? Pourquoi vous vous ignorer comme la peste ?

- C'est compliquer. Essaya le vétéran en savant pertinemment que ça ne marcherais pas.

- Explique moi alors, ça commence déjà à remonter à la direction cette histoire. Je ne voudrais pas que l'un de vous soit accuser de fraternisation.

- Oui je comprend.

- Alors ? Insista le chef. Gideon souffla.

- On s'est embrasser. Avoua t-il. Hotchner manqua de rigoler mais résista, ils se faisaient la gueule pour un baisé ? La blague.

- Ah, c'est lui qui à osé ou c'est toi ? Demanda Hotchner.

- Il est venue me voir pour s'excuser. J'ai insisté pour qu'il rentre, on à fait une partie d'échec et j'en est profiter pour lui poser des questions, mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il est partie presque en courant. Gideon rigola en repensant à la scène. Je l'est retenue et je lui est mit la pression pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il pense. Puis il à posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il souffla encore, c'était pas vraiment sympathique à raconter.

- Quoi c'est tout ? C'est quasiment rien, tu lui donne une réprime et il recommencera pas ni ne se fera d'idée.

- Ce n'était que le premier.

- Le premier ? Il y en à eu d'autre ? S'intéressa le chef d'équipe.

- Juste après c'est moi qui l'est embrasser.

- Ah ! C'était juste un dérapage Jason, faut pas en faire tout un plat. Tenta de rassurer le chef d'équipe. Où est le problème ? Il savait qu'il y en avait un et il se doutait bien de ce que ça pouvait être.

- J'ai aimé ça. Gideon le regarda dans les yeux. Mais je n'ai jamais été gay et c'est un gamin, un gosse, c'est pas correcte.

- Roh Jason c'est pas comme si tu était pédophile arrête, il est jeune mais ça reste un adulte. La vrai question que tu dois te poser c'est pourquoi l'avoir embrasser et pourquoi tu as aimé ?

- C'est parce que j'en avais envie, j'ai pas réfléchie.

- Et aujourd'hui ? Tu aimerais recommencer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être. Avoua Gideon un peu troubler.

- Est-ce que tu l'aime ?

- C'est quoi cette question ? S'indigna le vétéran.

- Parce que c'est peut être qu'une attirance « physique ». Dans ce cas soit tu profite de lui soit tu ne fait rien. Mais si tu as des sentiments alors là c'est différent. Expliqua Hotchner. Il savait bien que Gideon n'était pas « novice » mais vu qu'il semblait perdu.

- Profiter de lui ? T'es dur là. Ricana presque le plus vieux.

- Hahahaha c'est vrai. Mais tu sais en tant que chef d'équipe je ne peut pas tolérer ça encore longtemps alors essaye d'arranger les choses. De toute façon c'est Reid quoi que tu dira ou quoi que tu fasse il ne protestera pas.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

* * *

Je dois avouer que j'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi par moment (J'ai fait un Derek OCC je sais U.U) mais ça me faisait marrer xD

j'espère que ça vous à plut quand même à la prochaine ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, je suis désolé du retard pour ce chapitre ^^ et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse

Je vous laisse donc profiter de cette petite fin, comme je vous l'avez dit, j'avais prévue une histoire courte voilà pourquoi je l'as finit maintenant alors que je pourrait la faire trainer en longueur bien que cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir Spencer ! Répondit Gideon en invitant le plus jeune à entrer chez lui.

Il était tard, suffisamment pour qu'une tel invitation soit considérer comme socialement incorrecte. Gideon avait passer la soirée à réfléchir à ce que Hotchner lui avait dit, il fallait que cette situation ce termine, ce transforme, en autre chose mais qu'elle ne reste plus ainsi. Quand enfin il avait trouver le courage de parler à Reid, il était déjà deux heures du matin, mais peut lui importait s'il réveillait le génie. Il lui avait donc téléphoner et avait entendu la voix fatiguer et endormit du brun, il lui avait demander de passer chez lui maintenant, il s'attendait à se faire envoyer sur les roses, mais c'était sans compter sur la gentillesse et la serviabilité de Reid. Il avait dit « Ok », et Gideon n'avait plus eu qu'à l'attendre, et le voilà qui se postait devant lui, l'air fatiguer mais là quand même.

Cela l'étonnerais toujours, Reid lui obéissait tout le temps même pour des choses injuste comme réveillé et forcer quelqu'un à venir vous rendre visite en pleine nuit. Mais ce qu'il savait c'était que le brun ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ça, il ne lui reprocherais pas.

Reid entra se mettre au chaud et le plus vieux l'incita à aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'assit à coté de lui et ne pensa même pas à lui offrir quelque chose à boire.

- Il faut qu'on règle cette histoire. Fit-il. Spencer se tourna vers lui.

- Vous savez, moi c'est déjà claire dans ma tête, c'est à vous se savoir ce que vous voulez.

- Comment ça ?

- Moi je n'ai jamais rien demander, c'est vous qui mettez ça sur le tapis.

- Et comment voudrait tu que je ne mette pas ce sujet sur le tapis ? C'est pas moi qui es commencer.

- Si c'est vous ! Vous auriez put ne rien faire, moi je n'aurais rien fait et il ne se serait rien passer. Spencer passa sa jambe sur le canapé, plié sur lui afin de mieux se tourner vers son chef.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous ? Reid était devenue beaucoup plus sur de lui et cela l'étonnait grandement.

- Et bien..

- Vous avez aimé m'embrasser la dernière fois ? Était-ce bien Reid là devant lui et pas un sosie ? Pensa Gideon.

- …

- Vous avez envie de recommencer ? Gideon fronça un sourcille, Reid était devenue plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait penser sur ce plan là. Parce que moi j'en es envie !

- Reid ! Grogna Gideon.

- Quoi ? L'homosexualité n'est pas une tare, pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas à me cacher, non ? Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici cette nuit ?

- Pour qu'on règle cette affaire. Répondit Gideon en voyant s'approcher encore plus Reid de lui.

- Dans ce cas comment voulez vous qu'on la règle ?

Gideon se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, au final en voyant Reid, il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien, simplement parce que ce n'était pas la vérité, il avait aimé le baisé qu'ils s'étaient échanger et en avait envie d'un autre.

Reid se rapprocha encore de lui, jusqu'à se placer au dessus de lui à califourchon. Gideon remarqua qu'il tremblait un peu. Cette assurance n'était qu'un masque qu'il s'était donner pour jouer le tout pour le tout avec lui, mais il semblait déterminer.

- Dite moi non et je m'en vais et il ne se sera jamais rien passer entre nous. Fit Reid en se penchant un peu vers les lèvres du plus vieux.

Avait-il envie d'arrêter ? Le plus jeune était sur le point de l'embrasser, il pouvait l'en empêcher d'un mot. Mais non tant pis si il se brûlait, il avait envie de goutter les fines lèvres du brun encore une fois. Il le laissa approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il l'embrasse, mais il ne bougea pas ses lèvres et les laissa juste poser, attendant un signale que Gideon lui donna en bougeant les siennes afin de donner vie à leur baisé.

Rapidement leur langues se gouttèrent lentement et délicatement comme si il avait peur que l'autre refuse d'un coup. Le plus vieux passa ses mains sur le corps fin de Spencer, glissant dans son dos. Il sourit intérieurement quand il lâcha un gémissement sous le contact de ses paumes. Voulant en entendre plus il les glissa vous la chemise blanche de Reid qui frémit et trembla au contact. Il était vraiment sensible. Le plus jeune rompit le baisé pour gémir et se tortiller en sentant les mains sur lui. Les coquines glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses pour le tirer en avant. Immédiatement il ramena sont bassin se coller contre celui de Gideon, pressant son érection contre le corps chaud de son mentor. Il gémit encore et le vétéran releva la tête pour regarder le visage de Spencer, il rougissait beaucoup et semblait avoir honte de ses réactions qui semblait ne pas pouvoir être contrôler. Il était étonner de faire autant d'effet au plus jeune mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il sourit, et sentit son corps commencer à s'exciter aussi.

Il retira le pull de Spencer et commença à déboutonner sa chemise sous le regard légèrement apeurer du brun qui se laissa faire non sans trembler un peu. Il découvrit une peau blanche, laiteuse orner de deux petit bouton rose pâle déjà éveillé. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dessus et fit sursauter le petit génie qui lâcha un petit crie aigu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas continuer, il vint poser ses lèvres sur la peau fine et glissa sa langue jusqu'à l'un des petits boutons qu'il titilla de sa langue avant de venir le mordiller. Il sentit leur deux érections s'endurcir encore. Comment en étaient-ils arriver la ?

Ses mains glissèrent le long du corps blanc et virent défaire le pantalon du plus jeune qui n'osait plus rien tenter actuellement. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur les fesses frissonnante de Reid et il commença à les masser. Le plus jeune recaptura ses lèvres. La passion et la chaleur qui montaient entre eux les rendaient fou, ils savaient que faire ça ensemble n'était pas correcte mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Cette nuit les consumeraient.

* * *

Le réveil sonna et Gideon écrasa sa main dessus pour le faire taire, il se retourna dans son lit et rencontra un corps brûlant sous ses draps. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra une masse de cheveux brune sur un oreiller, il glissa sa mains rencontrer le corps et reconnue la peau douce sous ses doigts. Le torse se soulevait très doucement et imperceptiblement, si calme si paisible. Gideon avait imaginer que le génie avait une sommeille plus agiter mais apparemment il s'était tromper. Il se tourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond, qu'avaient-ils fait ? Spencer c'était donner à lui et lui c'était servit. Il avait coucher ensemble et il entendant encore les gémissements, les halètements et les cries du jeune hommes quand il l'avait prit, quand il lui avait voler sa virginité. Mais le brun n'avait opposer aucune résistance au contraire, même dans son visage déformer par la douleurs Spencer l'avait empêcher de s'arrêter. Et le voilà qu'il dormait nu à coté de lui. Il se leva, préférant ne pas réveillé le plus jeune tout de suite, il prit une douche et laissa une serviette pour Reid.

Il repensa alors au moment où une fois terminer il s'était lever avant de s'écrouler, ses jambes ne le tenant plus. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler à gorge déployer sous les plaintes du jeune homme, il avait réaliser qu'il n'y étais pas aller de main morte. Il partie prendre son petit déjeuner et laissa une part pour Reid, quand il se réveillerait. Se serrait un miracle si il arrivait à marcher convenablement aujourd'hui et il valait mieux qu'il ne vienne pas au travail. Il laissa un mots sur la table de chevet et embrassa le jeune homme encore endormit avant de partir.

* * *

Une réunion commença dans les bureaux de BAU, Gideon invita JJ à commencer, mais la blonde protesta en disant que Reid n'était toujours pas là.

- Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Fit-il.

Tout le monde le regarda perplexe, mais finalement commencèrent la réunion. En fin de journée Hotchner vint voir Gideon dans son bureau.

- Alors dit moi pourquoi Reid n'as pas pu venir aujourd'hui ?

- Hé bien disons que je n'y suis pas aller très doucement, alors c'est vrai que le voir marcher en canard c'est drôle, mais pas très discret.

Hotchner rigola un bon coup, il laissa son collègue seule en lâchant un « enfin » que toute l'équipe put entendre sans pour autant comprendre.

* * *

Quand Spencer se réveilla il vit tout de suite qu'il était seul dans le lit, il tourna son corps douloureux afin de voir le réveil et ainsi l'heure. Il était 11h du matin, il écarquilla les yeux, il devait aller bosser et il était atrocement en retard. Il se redressa vivement et alluma la lumière avant de voir qu'il avait fait tomber un papier, il le ramassa et lu le petit mot qui le fit rougir encore plus que la veille, il se rappela alors ce qu'il avait dit quand il avait jouit.

_Spencer,_

_Pas besoin de venir au travail aujourd'hui._

_Ps : Moi aussi je t'aime_

* * *

Et oui j'ai fait une fin niaise et coton, guimauve et nian niante mais bon j'avais envie

Désolé j'ai couper le Lemon mais c'est une fic que j'ai voulu garder T navré pour ceux qui voulait une scène bien hard ;)

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette petite histoire simple et sans prétention n'hésitez pas à commenter car les reviews sont comme on dit la nourriture de l'auteur, c'est ce qui nous pousse à nous améliorer et à donner le meilleurs pour que les histoires soit bien.

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous à plut ;)


End file.
